Last Resort
by Kyra Akeli Lachlan
Summary: How could someone say "I love you" and not mean it? Jack Yusei this is a yaoi fic so if you don't like don't read! rated M just incase it mightnot acctually get there...
1. Thinking of You

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds…yadda, yadda, yadda…

This is a fic I wrote shortly after seeing the first few episodes.

WARNING: this is a YAOI fic, Shounen-ai, Boy/boy slash…don't like don't read…it's just for your own good.

Last Resort

Chapter One: Thinking of you

Thunder crashed obnoxiously rattling the small world below as lighting flickered across the sky illuminating the dark clouds with a lingering eerie glow. Yusei's normally darkened room was illuminated for the briefest of moments casting a half shadow over his expressionless visage. Knees drawn tight to his chest, arms folded atop of them as his head rested in his arms, Yusei stared blankly at his wall with a vacant expression, his mind lost in thought.

Rain splattered against the window harshly setting a rhythm that went well with the quite music in the background allowing the black haired teen to just lose himself in haze of contemplation. Something had gone horribly wrong in his life…in fact everything had just been getting increasingly worse since the day jack took everything that was precious from him and left, without looking back.

Anger and betrayal rose inside of the black haired duelist filling him like the rain until he couldn't hide anymore. A single tear slipped out from his half lidded eyes as he stared unseeingly at the floor. Now he tried to remember the last time he had cried. When had it been? Before he met Jack was the answer. He always used to cry back then but the compassion of a blonde boy to Yusei whom he didn't even know had changed that. Jack had changed Yusei little by little making his world more livable, more…worthwhile. The blonde had indeed changed every aspect of his life. Blue eyes became unfocused as more tears slid down his cheeks forming into wet spots on his pants.

_Yusei had never expected anything more than friendship from the blonde so when Jack had approached the black haired teen asking to talk Yusei had expected the worse. Jack didn't want to be his friend anymore. The first words out of the blonde's mouth only seemed to confirm Yusei's fears but what came next left the raven haired teen speechless. _

_"I want to be more than friends Yusei…do you understand?"_

The raven haired teen shivered as the words echoed through his mind as the memories from that moment in time came flooding into his head.

_"Do you understand?"_

_All Yusei could do was nod a light blush gracing his cheeks._

_Jack smiled and leaned forward resting his forehead against Yusei's. He let out a soft sigh and looked the black haired boy straight in the eyes, "Yus…would you mind… if I…kissed you?"_

_Yusei was trapped helplessly in those intense purple eyes and even I he had wanted to say no, he wouldn't have been able to. He nodded shyly and allowed the older boy to kiss him. He felt his eyes flutter shut as jack's lips touched his. Although it was short and chaste Yusei felt an unfamiliar heat rush through him and gasped as jack pulled away. The blonde just smiled and kissed the top of the teen's head._

_"Thank you Yusei."_

Tears were falling faster now and the hollow ache in his chest became overwhelming. Yusei reached blindly towards his nightstand for switchblade he kept there. Flicking it open he lifted his pant leg and dug the blade into the skin that lay exposed before him. The raven haired teen gasped in pain looking at the single cut with a morbid curiosity as he watched the blood bubble to the surface.

Yusei pressed the knife to his skin again four more red cuts joining the first within a matter of seconds. The raven haired duelist relished the way the ache in his chest dulled as the blood slowly flowed from his body. Closing the blade he returned it careful not to get blood on his sheets, less he worry Rolly.

The rain had slowed by now to a soft _pitter pat_, which acted almost like a lullaby to the teen. Yusei carefully pulled down his pant leg and laid back on his pillow his eyes heavy as he slowly drifted into a light dreamless sleep.

"Yusei…"

The raven haired teen stirred slightly in his sleep as he heard a soft voice and the sound of feet shuffling across his bedroom floor.

"Yusei."

The young duelist stirred blinking his eyes open as his mattress dipped slightly with added weight.

"Rolly?" rasped Yusei sleepily as he tried to focus on the red headed girl sitting beside him. "Wha s'up?"

The young girl fidgeted with the hem of her dress as she looked anywhere but at Yusei. "Aren't…aren't ya nervous Yus?"

Blue eyes widened as Yusei Propped himself up on his elbows, "Nervous? About what?"

She glanced up at him then looked back to her hands, "about leaving the satellite? About seeing J-" she snapped her head up her innocent eyes wide as she quickly gauged the older teen's reaction to what she had almost said.

"Don't worry about me Rolly," he soothed, "I've got it under control. I'm going back to get what back what he took from me. Then I'll be back for you."

Yusei could tell that she still doubted him but regardless she did trust his judgment and allowed herself a small smile. "If you say so Yus…well see you tonight!" she exclaimed jumping off the bed and exiting the room leaving the raven haired teen to his own devices.

TBC

So yeah I've only seen the first four episodes but there was defiantly that connection between jack and Yusei, so yeah I had to write a story! The title is bound to change and the basic plot is based on papa Roach's "Last Resort". So please read and review and tell me what you think …and the more reviews the quicker I update!

Kyra Lachlan


	2. To See You Again

Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds…wish I did… but I don't so on with the story

Last resort

Chapter Two: To See You Again

_Yusei lay on the grass beneath a tree, the sunlight filtering through the leaves casting a dappled shadow that danced across his body. The raven haired duelist still felt that perhaps it was too bright despite the filtered rays seeing as how the sun still managed to shine right in his eyes. He let his eyes close enjoying the slight chill of the autumn breeze coupled with the heat of the sun. Suddenly there was a shadow cast across Yusei's face and the young boy opened his eye to see who it was._

_Jack stood smirking down at the boy an amused look on his face. _

_"I knew I would find you here Yus…you're so predictable!" _

_Yusei made to protest but couldn't seem to get the words out as his surroundings seemed to fade in to a bright, white light that blinded him._

The raven haired duelist shivered slightly moaning as his eyes opened, mere slits as he tried to block out the morning light. Yusei tried futilely to fall back asleep but the problem was he was already too awake to do so. Sighing he flung back the covers swinging his legs over the side of the bed so his feet met the floor. Stretching he stood and shuffled to the bathroom splashing water on his face and scrubbing slightly. He looked up into the mirror supporting all his weight on his arms as he leaned over the white porcelain sink, a pair of blue eyes still clouded with sleep stared back at him.

Today was the day…the day he left the satellite and reclaimed what was once his…and obtained a few answers in the process. If not only for himself but for his friends as well

----

Yusei inhaled deeply before walking out of the hide out to face his friends. Taka, Rally and Blitz looked up as Nerve continued his frantic typing on the laptop.

"How ya feel Yus?" asked the red headed boy as he stood from his place on the dilapidated couch

A small smile found its way briefly onto Yusei's features before disappearing as if it had never existed, "Fine." He responded heading straight to his Duel rider and mounting it.

"Wait!" called Rally

"Hmm?" The raven haired duelist looked over at the boy his normal expression on his face as the red head approached him nervously.

"Well…I…Here!" he shoved out his hands offering a card to his hero, "I can't use it here," he explained, "But I figure that you might be able to."

Yusei offered The boy a small albeit sad smile, "I'll keep it with me always Rally."

The red head smiled brightly and hugged the older male whispering in his ear "Good luck Yusei…"

"_Good Luck Yusei…"_

The raven haired teen revved his engine and sped through the door just in the nick of time gunning it as soon as he knew he was free and clear. His friends farewell words gave him the strength he needed to keep fighting even against all the overwhelming odds. He drove trough Neo Domino City the cool autumn wind blowing around him Tugging as his jacket as he speed to the edge of the refurbished Domino just to see a familiar sight.

The water, it was the same no matter where you were watching it from. Yusei killed the engine and removed his helmet shaking his head to alleviate some of the stiffness that had developed there on his ride over.

"Hello Yusei." Drawled a familiar voice from behind the raven haired Duelist causing him to twist around in his seat. Facing his old friend Yusei glared up at the blonde.

"Jack." he said tonelessly, or at least he tried to, the barest amount of anger and betrayal slipping out undetected by the black haired teen. Blue eyes narrowed as they focused in on what was behind the traitor, his old Duel Runner.

Jack smirked at Yusei's expression, "Don't move mate, I'll be down there faster than you can blink." Sneered Jack turning on his heel and mounted his duel runner. The King brought the engine to life and revved it a few times for show then floored it lifting at the right moment to jump the guard rail. He soared through the sky landing like a pro with a soft thump Barely three feet away from Yusei.

The blonde smirked once again as the silence reigned prominent.

"So just how did you escape from that hell hole? I never did picture you as one to abandon your friends for your own selfish needs."

Yusei gritted his teeth and snarled leaping from his duel runner towards jack fisting the collar of the other man's jacket. "You pompous jackass!" he hissed

Jack just smiled and took a step closer to the black haired teen until there was mere inches between them, "Yus…" the most agonizing expression crossed the blonde man's face his amethyst eyes filling with regret as he peered at the other , "I…"

"This is no time for your games" whispered Yusei in a detached voice, although no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep the emotion from his eyes.

Jack's Purple eyes hardened, "I'm not playing " he growled staring fiercely into Yusei's eyes " but if that's how you want to play…" he lifted his hand without warning and slapped the smaller male across the face as he pried his fingers from his Jacket. It seemed the tide had turned as the blonde man took Yusei by his collar and pulled him closer "If you value your life you'll stay out of my way." He threatened before pushing the Raven haired teen roughly to the ground.

Leering down at his former friend jack had only one thing left to say, "See you around Yusei Fudo."

Yusei watched the blonde's back until it had disappeared the prominent emotion on his face anger shadowed by agonizing pain. It was the second time he had watched Jack leave him, and it seemed to Yusei that he died a little more inside.

TBC

Thank you to all who reviewed! Special thanks to **Avenasoblivion** who is my beta…sorta

So please read and review

Kyra Lachlan


End file.
